Kick It Up A Notch - A Starkid Story
by Bethisjolllly
Summary: When May runs away from home the last thing she expects is to be adopted into the Starkid family.
1. Brand New Page

Me and my brother, Will, are in a playground laughing and smiling and joking.

I've got a job, that I can do from home with a good salary, enough to keep us going and Will in school.

We move a lot, house I mean, we get bored of areas quickly. So far we've lived in Norfolk, Royston and Solihull but currently we're in London, greatest city in the world. We were thinking Scotland next, maybe Wales.

'Hey, are you alright?' I get shaken out of my day dream and open them to the eyes of a not bad looking stranger.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, just daydreaming. Thanks', I smile.

'It's okay, you just looked half dead', he stared a little too long but I shook it off.

'Yeah, thanks', I brushed him off, I didn't want a conversation. Not right now.

'So, what are you going into London for?' He asked, 'An expedition?' He gestured to my backpack, an oversized thing but I needed too make sure I had everything.

'No, I'm moving into a flat, I got an internship out here and I'm moving in to my flat today', I lied.

'Oh cool, with any one or?'

'No, just me', I smiled, the first genuine smile of the conversation.

'So no one to miss you then', he stated, a little too seriously for my liking. I just stared at him, 'Only joking of course', he laughed unconvincingly but I let it slide, what harm could he be?

'So, where are you living? I guess you don't know your way around', I panicked, I didn't know any streets.

'Oh, umm, Beckett Street', I prayed that was a road name.

'I know where that is, I can show you, if you'd like?'

'Sure, I don't have a key yet though. But you can show me where it is', I prayed he'd fall for it, let it slide and thy I could just make like I lived there.

'Okay, sure', the train pulled to a stop and he told me this was our stop.

'What's the internship in then?' We were walking down a road outside the station.

'Just a small printing firm, I've got a map that shows me where it is, so I can get there okay', I'm getting far too good at this lying thing.

'Ah, okay. It's just down here', he gestured down a dark alley way, my instincts said no, haven't you seen the films, but I did, films aren't real. People don't get abducted, or killed in real life.

As I walked down the alley way he trod on the back of my shoe, I stepped right out of it. I bent down to put the shoe on and felt a hand on my back, before I knew what was happening I was lying face down on the floor.

'Don't scream', he muttered in my ear before dragging me across the floor by my hair. He pulled my bag off my bag and started clawing at my clothing. That was when I screamed, I couldn't help it.

Next thing I know he is holding a knife to my throat.

'You're going to regret that later'


	2. Kick It Up A Notch

As me and Walker strolled down the road, we planned Brian's stag night. We were just going clubbing but we wanted it to be special.

I watched the young couple in front walk, they turned down an alley way and the girl bent down to fiddle with her shoe.

'What do we do if someone recognises us? I mean, we can't be signing stuff drunk, or taking photos. Anything could happen!'

'Yeah sure, anything you want', I must confess I wasn't listening, something about the couple didn't seem right.

All of a sudden the girl had been pushed over and a few seconds later started screaming.

I ran to her aid, 'get off her! Leave her alone!'

I pulled the man off the girl, now I got a better look she was at least 4 maybe 5 years younger than him. The guy pulled a way, grabbed the bag the girl had been wearing and sprinted off. Joe sprinted after him and I turned back to the girl, who's clothes had been torn in rather risqué places, enough for me to me able to see several bruises and scratches.

She saw me looking at her body and started covering herself with her hands. I pulled off my jacket and handed it to her, she accepted it warily and pulled it on.

'Are you okay? The bruises and...'

She folded her arms over her chest, pulling the jacket round herself more but all that happened was her sleeve came down, revealing an arm full of scars.

'Oh God, are you alright?' She stared at me for a few seconds before starting to stand up but her legs couldn't hold her. She fell onto me so I picked her up, Joe came back round the corner.

'He got away... With her bag', I could feel her shaking in my arms and saw the tears rolling down her face. I wanted so badly to hug her, she looked so empty, but I don't expect a stranger hugging her is the best thing right now.

She had curled herself into a ball but she was shaking violently and so I slowly reached over to her, she tensed and I knew she was scared.

'It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you'

I looked round and saw Joe on his phone, 'what are you doing?'

'Calling the police, what's the number for over here?'

'No', the voice made me jump, she spoke decisively but there was still some wariness in her voice.

'What?' Joe came closer and crouched down in front of her.

But she said nothing.

'We can't take her now anyway. Look at her, she couldn't cope with that'

Joe stared incredulously at me but I just leant forward and picked her up, she resisted but I held on.

We walked for a bit before finding a road busy enough to have a taxi on and by then she'd fallen asleep.

I explained it away by saying she had Narcalepsy but the driver still looked at me funny.

We got to the room and I lay her down.

I wanted to talk to her about the scars.


	3. Like The Month But A Person

When I woke up I heard voices, someone was shouting.

I looked around, I was in a strange place, a room, it looked like a hotel room. I was wrapped up in a jacket I didn't recognise and my shoes had been removed

I slowly edged my way towards the door and listened.

'Joey! What are you doing?' I heard a voice, male, American.

'I'm just-'

'I can't believe you Joey' someone shouted.

'Listen guys, Joey was just helping the girl-'

'No, I won't hear any of it, Walker stop sticking up for him. It's practically rape'

'Don't you... don't you _ever_ accuse me of that'

'She's like 13 or something'

'18', I pushed my way out of the room and was now stood in the doorway with several pairs of eyes staring at me, 'I'm 18. How did I get here? What's going on?'

'You don't remember?' One of them started talking to me.

'No. Remember what?'

'It doesn't matter now, try and get some rest, I'll explain it later', he started trying to guide me to the door by my shoulders.

'Don't patronise me, who are you?' I glared at him.

'I'm trying to help', he glared at me for a few seconds before realising I wasn't going to be happy without a full explanation, 'I was walking behind you and the guy you were with, then he pushed you down an alley and started trying to rape you, okay? I stopped him'

It all came back to me now, the train, the man, everything. Oh God... I collapsed to the floor and cried, like some kind of a fool, in a room with these complete strangers.

I gathered that they didn't know what to do because they all stood awkwardly.

After a while they started moving, one of them – the shouting one – went and sat on the sofa, another one – the one they called Joey – started making teas and the one called Walker bent down next to me and put his arm round me. The other's all just dispersed, I guessed they didn't want to be near me.

Joey finished making the drinks and Walker guided me to the sofa, 'Brian, budge up a bit', Brian did so and I sat. Joey handed me a mug and I sipped it curiously, I doubted they wanted to cause me any harm, after all I'd been asleep in their house for hours in the bed, they could have done anything they wish but they hadn't.

I drank the tea and enjoyed the warmth for just a few more minutes as I daydreamed.

'What's your name?' they'd obviously been asking questions for quite some time as this question came over in quite an exasperated tone from Joey.

'Oh... May'

'May?' Joey seemed confused at my name so I explained.

'May, like the month, but a person', Brian snickered and Joey looked confused.

'What?' It was my turn to be confused as they all started laughing harder and harder.


	4. The American Way

Was she kidding? Did she know who we were? Was she a fan?

"May, huh?" I tried to say it coolly but I suspect failure.

"Yeah, May, why?" She started to seem genuinely confused so I shook my head and said, "Nothing."

"What happened? Earlier, when you were trying to 'save me'?" I had been dreading this.

"You got pulled into the alley and me and Walker stopped some guy from attacking you, but he took your bag"

"My bag?" You looked like she was about to go crazy, "my bag. I can't live without my bag, oh my god, what am I going to do? Without my bag I can't do anything, I can't go anywhere. Because my bag has my-" She had stood up and started pacing but suddenly she stopped and looked round, as if suddenly remembering that we were here.

"You're bag has your what?"

"Nothing."

"We can go and get something for you? If you need it?"

"Wait", Walker started speaking, "I thought we were taking her to the Police station."

"Police station? I can't go to the police."

"No, look, I understand your pain but we have to be out for Dylan tonight, we can't afford bad publicity."

She started taking off her jacket, this was getting out of hand, "look, here's your jacket, thank you for saving me. Goodbye", she made her way for the door but just as she got there Dylan opened the door and gave her a light tap on the shoulder to push her back into the room.

"You're not going anywhere, if you won't go to the police then we'll look after you", Walker was about to interrupt when Dylan started speaking again, "Walker, this is a kid streets. She needs our help and so we'll give in to her because it's America and we're American and in America we do what's right." At this point we all started laughing, Dylan knew how to form us back into a team and it was working.

"What?" May was still standing, "it's just some show we watch." This made the other's laugh harder.


End file.
